Mounting systems for motor vehicles are known in many different designs. They are widely used in particular as magazine housings for sun-protection rolls or safety nets to separate the cargo space into sections. Other uses as for example the mounting of ventilation, climate-control, sound or safety systems are also conceivable. In order to facilitate an as great as possible utilization of the inside space of a motor vehicle, the mounting systems are often connected to vehicle-fixed retaining devices by means of locking devices which can be released in particular without the use of tools. A locking condition is thereby desired in which the mounting system is connected force-transferringly at least in such a manner to the motor vehicle that in a general operating state of the motor vehicle, in particular during the normal driving operation without any further outside influences, the forces acting onto the mounting system cannot result in a release of the locking condition. Vehicle-fixed retaining devices are directly mounted to the body of the vehicle, in particular, they are integrated into the supporting structure of the body of the vehicle or are connected directly to the body of the car through connecting means.
The purpose of the invention is to provide a mounting system of the above-identified type which enables a safe and secure vehicle-side anchoring even during strong vehicle impact loads.